When Cuba Goes Too Far
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Romano was fed-up of seeing Cuba beat up Canada, so he deals with him...


Disclaimer: All characters (including Kumajiro) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

><p>The World meeting has FINALLY ended... and Canada got whacked on the head by Cuba because he mistook him for America again.<p>

"Take this, America!" Cuba yelled, whacking Canada's head.

"Ouch! Maple!" Canada whimpered, kneeling down. "I'm not America! You should recognise me by my lack of gun crime and cheap medicine prescriptions!"

"So you're his lackey, huh?"

"For the love of pasta, leave him alone, Cuba! Get yourself some damn glasses, will ya?" someone angrily shouted and yanked a confused Canada to his feet by his arm. Canada glanced sidewards to see Romano, eyes blazing furiously at the Cuban.

"What did ya say!" Cuba yelled, "at least I didn't get dumped in front of everyone by an angry girlfriend!"

Romano's face turned red and he was shaking so much, Canada noticed his curl vibrate.

"Says the guy who attacks people without seeing who they are first!"

"That's definitely America! Who else has hair like he does!"

"Um, guys..."

"FRANCE'S pompous hairdo is like Canada's, would you attack him for looking like America - what the hell are we talking about? THEY DON'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"Dudes!"

"WHAT?" Cuba and Romano shouted and glared at America, who had his hands held up in defence.

"Uh... why are you holding Kumajiro in the air, Romano?" America asked.

Romano glanced at Canada, who face-palmed. His other arm was holding Kumajiro and his other were wound around his.

"Yoooooou..." Cuba's vision blazed red and he cracked his knuckles together, "...are SO DEAD for making up those stupid plans to build Americaland in MY country..."

"But Cuban's LOVE themeparks! ...Do they?" America sweatdropped.

He took off like a Roadrunner, followed by Cuba.

"What a pair of idiots! At least you're born with decency!" Romano huffed and walked down the hallway, arm-in-arm with Canada. Canada blushed at the prolonged contact, but made no move to pull away.

When they made it to the front of the building, they sadly let go of each other's arms, but then Romano turned to Canada, cheeks turning red.

"Hey, when you have time, would you like to stay at my place for the night?" Romano asked, looking more flustered than furious.

Canada blinked and tilted his head a little, thinking.

"My brother is staying at his potato-headed boyfriend's place tonight, so I'm al- on my own and there'll be no idiots around," Romano added.

"Okay," Canada replied, smiling a little.

"What? Seriously?" the italian spluttered. He wasn't expecting Canada to accept his offer!

"Well, I said yes, so..."

"Yeah, yeah! J-just turn up anytime," Romano said huffily and walked off.

-Sure enough, later...-

When Canada arrived in the Italy brother's home, Romano made him 'dump his coat anywhere'. Canada could smell the scent of pasta and Bolognese sauce waft in the air, and he smiled. It reminded him of the Italian...

_'Wait, what? No, no!'_ Canada hit his own forehead, _'I'm thinking it reminds me of him, not in any other way!'_

"Canada? You got a headache or something?" Romano asked, putting a plate of food in front of the Canadian at the table.

"Oh! No, no, I'm fine! Really!" Canada laughed a little, going red. Romano stared at him.

"What happens if someone pulls your curl, anyway? Is it just a loose strand?" he asked, sitting himself next to the Canadian.

"Um... it's probably a loose strand, but I could never put it behind my ear, no matter how hard I try..."

"Rubbish," Romano scoffed and he reached out, "I don't believe that!"

But when he tugged on the curl, Canada yelped and his cheeks flushed a bright crimson colour.

"What? I didn't even pull it that hard. Geeze, no wonder everyone picks on you, you're a wimp!" Romano sighed and slipped the curl behind Canada's ear, but it sprung back into place. He was oblivious to the Canadian's discomfort.

"R-Romanooo..." Canada whined, eyes going glassy.

Grumbling (and STILL not noticing Canada's growing need), Romano tried putting his curl behind his ear, but it sprung back into place again.

He stopped making more attempts when Canada suddenly shoved him a little, making him stumble on his feet. Surprised, he looked at Canada's uke face.

"It... touching my curl gets me excited..." Canada blushed as he explained, breathing heavily.

"A-ah... sorry about that..." Now it was Romano's turn to blush.

He quickly sat down and ate his own dinner in silence, thinking about Canada's flushed face when he pulled his curl.

_'I wonder if it gets like that if it's done in bed... ACK! NO! BAD MIND! BAD!'_ Romano's thoughts raged and he accidentally face-planted his dinner, shocking Canada, though amusing him at the sight of bolognese sauce stuck to the italian's face.

And then he had a naughty idea.

Canada leaned forward and licked some sauce off his cheek. Romano felt his hot pink tongue brush against his skin as it scooped off some sauce. It made him turn as red as a tomato.

And then... well, let's say that Canada isn't as uke as Romano thought - as he discovered later after they started sharing the spaghetti.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SO SORRY for giving you something so plotless! /shot/

This story was requested by TerraKeehl on Quizilla.


End file.
